


Promiscuous

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Character Death, Clubbing, Drugging, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a new style with Habit and some bar girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promiscuous

She's blonde. In the strobe lights, you can hardly tell, but she's blonde. Her hair, delicate little curls that bounce when she does. Her clothing's a bit skimpy, but she has on the most out of anyone here. She sits down at the bar, and I slide in next to her.  
"Hey, darling. Want a drink?" It comes easily from my mouth. She giggles and smiles, showing me her white teeth stained with the pulsing lights.  
"Sure. My name's Tiffany, yours?" She leans in, obviously interested. In this body, who wouldn't?  
"Habit." The bartender knows me, sets the girls drink close to her and mine to me, as to not mix them. I nod and pay him for his troubles while the girl takes a sip.  
"So, are you a DJ? That's an uncommon name." She says it to herself a few times. She's tasting my name, trying it on for later.  
"Yea, I'm a DJ." I amuse her. I down my drink and wait patiently for her to finish hers. She chatters, I play along. I see when it hits, her eyes burst open like she's never seen anything before.  
"Hey, this is crazy but, do you wanna get out of here? Maybe we could go to your place?" She uncrosses her legs and slips the gold band off her finger and into her pocket.  
"That sounds like a fine idea." I help her up and leave another fifty on the table, for next time. I lead her to the car and she gets in, hesitant to let me go. By the time we arrive, she's almost clawing my clothes off. I pull her into the bedroom and toss her on the bed, jumping on top of her. She pulls off my shirt, and I shoo her hands away. I can get myself undone faster than her.  
Once she's satisfied we have nothing on, I fuck her in. It's not special, it's not great. Hardly memorable. She collapses in the bed like its the best sex of her life. She wants me to stay, wants me to sleep beside her, but I stand and grab my clothes. I tug them on and coax her down.  
"I'm just getting a bite to eat, you stay here sugar." She pulls she sheets up. I leave her for a good long while, and when I come back she's already dead. I grab her body and throw it over my shoulder. What should I do with this one?


End file.
